Reincarnate
by DarkBlueRoses
Summary: Five different goddesses reincarnated into mortal bodies with their views on different parts of a goddess' mortal life. Drabbles. Critism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hera**

Never again. Never again would she stay hidden in the shadows while her husband **cheated on her, had children with other women, or opposed her in any project (which was mainly based on revenge. So what if the women were raped, they should have begged for her forgiveness then she would have only hurt her husband, the lecher.) It was his entire fault; he destroyed the thing that was most sacred to her! And then was angry when she rebelled or tried to take a lover. **Well, never again. The gods had lost the power of reincarnation while the goddesses still retained it. She'd show the world why she was chosen Queen of the gods, her not the beautiful Aphrodite, or the wise and skilled Athena, nor the wild Artemis, or the young Persephone. She was the Queen and every one would remember.

Never Again.

**Aphrodite**

Never again. Never again would she be forced to stare at her husband's misshapen form, an odd feeling building up when he looked at her with sadness radiating his face. It wasn't her fault she cheated on him; **she was the goddess of all forms of love, foremost lust. How else was she supposed to act but by her nature! He hated her lovers, going so far as to catch her and his own brother in bed. Did he expect her to stay faithful when he wasn't even handsome, always coming home covered in soot. Who wanted a husband like that? So she had lovers, plenty of them. **She was back and never again would she be held back by that man, she would have as many mortals as she wanted. But never again would she feel guilt.

Never Again.

**Athena**

Never again. Never again would she foster a city, they had turned their backs on her, **her The Goddess of Wisdom, they had abandoned her teachings, her rules, and her image for emperors that she had put upon the throne. They had mocked her, kept her temple in ruins, never dedicating a thing to her visage. Very well then, that the favor of fate had fallen away from them.** Let them burn forever more, no longer would she fight for a city. No, now she would pursue her own interests perhaps become a patron of today's arts, and never again would she grant her favor with those mortals of Athens.

Never Again.

**Artemis**

Never again. The words seemed to fill the Huntress with unabashed glee. **She would never have to endure the gods and their critism or even ask for her father's permission to remain single. They were her choices, and now she could run wild forever without having to check in with the others. They were dead, gone and with them, their dull meaningless meetings. Olympus had always dragged her down. **Besides, in this age it was very common for people to go missing in a forest, no one to stop her from punishing those who would destroy her home ground. Never again would she be held in by a council of the gods. Freedom never tasted so good.

Never Again.

**Persephone**

Never again. No one would ever touch her, hold her, and take her without her consent. **No one would ever again give her away like a piece of furniture; no one would steal her from a field of flowers away from the light, her companions, and her mother. No one would hurt her ever; she would be no man's wife unless she chose to be. She wouldn't have to worry about winter being her fault again.** Perhaps she would open a bakery or even a flower shop; it didn't matter because it was her choice. Her husband was gone; never again would he steal her away from the things she loved.

Never Again.


	2. Relations

**Relations**

**Hera**

She had always been attracted to men in power. He was a successful manager of a modeling agency that alone should have held her back from **talking to him, flirting with him, dating him, and later marrying him. It was her greatest worry that she would catch her mortal cheating like her husband of long ago. He was constantly around beautiful women (though she was by far lovelier) and could easily have had them all. **But he didn't. She knew he received offers, but to the date all of them had been rejected. Her first belief was that he did not wish to cause a scandal, with her job as a CEO of a major corporation the press would have a field day with that. When she felt the courage she asked and (what did she need that for, she, Queen of the gods did not need courage, and others should have it before bowing at her feet.) he responded that he married her, not his job or the models within it. Finally, a mortal who respected the sacred bond of marriage. And he was all hers. Look what you've lost O' King of the gods.

**Aphrodite**

She found love by being tackled by a mutt. It wasn't even an adorable dog, so matters where worse. But the cute mortal being tugged around was enough for her to overlook the pooch. He had been so sweet, begging for her forgiveness and offering to treat her to the most expensive coffee house in the city. Ah, this was the best sign yet! **The first mortal she actually thought of keeping who was available. Well, all mortals were available except her boss but he was married to the Queen who was notorious for seeking revenge, even on a fellow goddess.** There was one flaw of her paramour, he was blind. This in itself should have sent her packing but she stayed oddly enough. Why should she stay with one who couldn't even see her beauty, and while she could get away with cheating she never had the urge to. Maybe it was because he was the first man to fall for her charms rather than for her looks, or it could have been when he told her she was beautiful she knew he said those words with sincerity. Now he was hers, and she'd be damned if anyone tried to take her blind poet away for her. She fell in love.

**Artemis**

He was chained to a tree the first time she saw him. What kind of idiot traps himself to a tree? She asked him that. His response though made her feel odd. There is going to be construction workers to destroy this place and ruin countless numbers of animal's lives. She left him and quickly distributed justice among those who would take her forest away from her. When she returned the mortal was gone. It was another day when one of her stag's mate was having birthing problems did she see him. He was holding the deer's head in his hand; the other was injecting a shot into the doe. She raised her bow ready to strike when he saw her and smiled. Together they helped birth a fawn. **She allowed him to live, but only because he had helped. He was probably the closest thing to a friend she had. **

**Athena**

It's lovely, don't you agree? Those were the words that caught her interest but the object of the mortal's attention was beastial at most. She told him so and watched as he laughed. **At her! How dare he! **He was gone by the time her anger had cooled down. The next museum she visited he was there critiquing the art. When he saw her he again asked her opinion, then was insulted by her words. He should feel lucky to still be alive after being so close to an enraged goddess. She had punished Archnae, why shouldn't she punish him as well. But she didn't, it was far more entertaining to enrage this foolish mortal. This is how she, Athena, met an annoying mortal she chose not to punish.

**Persephone**

She was coming out of the movie theater late one night when a group of thugs pulled her into an alley. **She panicked, forgetting her divinity only remembering the other instance where such a similar thing happened. As she smelled the gods' be awful sweat and heard the ragged breathing her power began to build. Just as the goddess' of death's fury was to be unleashed** a mortal hero saved her with a metalic bat. As the gang fled she told him she hadn't needed a boy's help and he, in an infuriating tone, replied that it sure looked like it and that she was welcome. She stormed off only to meet him again the next day in her bakery with her wallet. Blushing, she gave him her thanks.


End file.
